AllenxOC Lemon
by XxXSukiXxX
Summary: OC is jealous of Lenalee and Allen's relationship, what will happen when Allen tries to pry what's wrong with her by locking her in his room with him? OC can be anyone you want to be : Mature content inside as well as long lemon. AllenxOC *EDITED*


Suki: Hiya! :) I'm back with another lemon, this one is an invention of my own. This time YOU get to make your own OC! This OC can be anyone you want~ He-he hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it! I also do take requests if you want me to write a Lemon with your OC, just remember to provide the name, personality, looks and the person you want him or her to be paired up with. Unfortunately I can't work much with just a name :/ If you'd like you can also tell me what you want the lemon to be about, like what you want the plot to be and such, k? :) Enjoy everyone! Thank you all so much for the support and everyone who favorites and reviews on my stories! Well I think you guys know what do to from here ;) R and R everyone! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own D. Gray-Man

Warning: There is a bit of character bashing, please do not take any offense to it :)

* * *

><p>Warmth. Pleasure. Love and want. It was all I could feel at the moment. How had it come to this? I can barely remember now. My mind's so fogged and now he's all I can think about.<p>

How could I not think about him when he's on top of me, pumping his big member in and out of me at a hard, fast pace that made me feel like it was impossible to keep up. He looked so fucking sexy when he let out wild, almost animalistic sounding cries as he came into me and the sweat the beaded down his muscled body and his dilated pupils. It makes me happy that I made him feel this good.

Ah, that's right. I remember how it happened now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Allen!" I cried as I ran over to him the minute I spotted him walking down the hall, my guess is he was headed to the cafeteria. When he heard my voice calling to him he turned and smiled, giving me that warm smile he always did.<p>

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully as he fully turned his body to face me. I bent down and panted in order to catch my breath; I was never much of a runner. After a minute or so of catching my breath, I looked up at him. Instantly I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

'_Damn he's gotten so damn sexy..._' Allen wasn't the short boy I first met anymore._** Oh no**_, he was starting to look like a man. A god damn hot man. He was taller, a few inches above me and due to all the working out, he was more muscled than when he originally first came here. His hair style was different now. I didn't know how, but it somehow changed after the fight with Alma and discovering he was the 14th, not that I cared. I could honestly care less if he was a Noah. Allen was Allen.

"You okay? Your cheeks are red." Allen placed his hand on my forehead as I stood up straight. I blushed more and practically jumped back at his sudden touch. "I-I'm okay!" I waved my hands side to side to help convince him. Lucky for me, he seemed convinced and gave me his infamous smile.

Then, he offered me his arm like the true gentlemen he was. "Wanna come with me to the cafeteria?" I smiled at the offer and took his arm. "Sure!" And with that, we walked down to the cafeteria together.

"This is so fucking good!" I moaned as I popped balls of dango into my mouth. Now I knew why Allen loved miterashi dango so much. Allen chuckled beside me and offered me another stick the moment I finished mine. I felt my mouth water and took the stick from him and as I began to wolf it down, Allen laughed again.

"Good morning you two!" I turned and grimaced as none other than Lenalee entered the cafeteria. God, I hated her. It was obvious she liked Allen and I hated that fact.

Lenalee smiled and chatted with Allen as she sat on the opposite side of him, and I wanted to growl.

'_Bitch, back off...! He's mine!_' I wanted so badly to shout.

Lenalee giggled at something Allen said but I paid no attention to their conversation as I slowly chewed my dango. Damn bitch, I mean, common! How could no one else see it? She's so damn weak willed and all she does and scream and cry during battles and waited for someone to save her ass. For fuck's sake...

I sighed. I guess I shouldn't hate on her for that. Not every girl can stomach the sight of friend's dying on the battlefield. After watching them chat more, I finally had enough and stood up and left the cafeteria. I decided maybe I would find Kanda or someone to annoy. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Allen watching me leave.

"Damnit all! Now I'm in a bad mood!" I grumbled as I wandered aimlessly down the halls of the Black Order. I sighed and kicked at an imaginary stone that was never there.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice said making me freeze. Slowly I turned around and smiled nervously, "h-hi Allen!" I gulped.

He gave me a stern look and walked closer to me, "Is everything okay? You just up and left..."

_'Of course everything's not okay!_' I wanted to mentally shout. "I'm fine!" I forced a smile, spun on my heel and began to make my way down the hall again but of course he had to stop me. Allen grabbed my wrist and gave it a tug, and due to my lack of balance, I stumbled and fell back into Allen's chest with a gasp. My cheeks burned furiously but I really didn't want to move... He was so **_warm_**.

"Something is wrong. Tell me." Allen breathed into my ear. I resisted the urge to squeak and squeezed my legs together feeling warmth pool there.

'_Damn, how can one boy so easily turn me on...?_'

"N-Nothing's wrong." Damn me and my stuttering! I could tell Allen definitely didn't believe me. But instead of pestering me more like I thought, he picked me up in his arms and carried me away, probably off to his room.

"A-Allen!" I squeaked. Allen didn't reply nor look at me. In no time flat we made it to his room, he sat me down for a moment, opened the door and picked me up again, using his feet to close the door behind him.

Allen put me down again, but instead of letting me go free I found myself being pinned against the wall. Of course this didn't help me in any means necessary.

Me + Alone with Allen and him being so close to me = Me wanting to force him on the bed and possibly rape him. Not a good equation. I had to squeeze my legs even harder together if necessary.

I blushed and looked away from him to prevent his eyes boring into mine. If he kept this up any longer I knew I would crack and end up telling him the truth about my feelings for him. Allen's face only got closer to mine, "What's wrong?" He asked again more sternly. I bit my lip and tried to suppress blushing more.

'_Oh hell..._'

His warm breath on my face made me turn my face to the side more, I did anything to make myself stop the need to kiss him right then and there. Allen finally forcefully took my face into his hands and made me look at him. His look was serious, it was easy to tell he really wanted to know what was wrong with me.

I shut my eyes tightly, _'Damnit I can't take it anymore!_' Prying his hands from my cheeks I practically jumped on him, wrapped my arms around his neck and forced my lips onto his. Allen's eyes were widened for a moment, but much to my joy and surprise he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Allen returned to the kiss with as much force as my own.

Slowly Allen set me down on my feet as the kiss slowed, we both pulled away and almost that moment I found myself lost in his pretty gray eyes. Allen's eyes began to close again, he dipped his head down and kissed me again. The kiss started out slow, we savored the moment but it gradually began to build.

"Allen," I lowly moaned as we pressed are lips harder against one another. He lightly bit my bottom lip and begged for entrance. Not that I minded; gladly I opened my mouth for him and instantly are tongues danced together for dominance. I moaned again as he won dominance this time and his tongue explored my mouth, and I ran my fingers through his soft hair. Damn, his tongue tasted good. I never knew he was this fucking addicting. I wanted to taste more, so I gingerly sucked on his tongue. It tasted like heaven and I just kept wanting more. With a low growl, I pulled away from the kiss and put my hands on his chest. Forcefully I pushed him towards his bed, his knees hit the bedside making him fall back on the bed. Perfect.

Instantly I was on top of him and was straddling him. Allen looked up at me with half over lusted eyes. I licked my lips and nearly ripped off his tank top. He smirked and flipped us over, swiftly unbuttoning my own top and leaving me in only my bra. I let out another low growl again and lifted myself up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him roughly again. Allen growled himself and allowed his tongue to dance with mine once again. Smirking, I took the time to slip my knee over the slowly forming bulge in his pants and rubbed it with my knee. Allen gasped into the kiss, I took the chance to dominate his mouth. He moaned as I rubbed his rapidly growling bulge further with my knee.

"You're driving me crazy..." He hissed as the kiss was let go momentarily. I smirked, "That's what I intended to do... Tonight you're mine Allen." But before I could flip us over again, he attacked my neck with kisses freezing me on the spot.

Allen took hold of the rims of my skirt and tugged it down my legs, leaving me in only my bra and underwear.

"I think I want to be the one to drive you to the brink of insanity first..." He growled seductively and lifted up my bare leg to wrap around his hip. With a sexy smirk, Allen rubbed his clothed member against my own clothed core. I moaned at the friction and tilted my head back, "Allen!"

"That's it... Scream." Allen murmured into my neck as he nipped it, I couldn't disobey an order from him. I threw my head back into the bed and screamed. Allen dry humped me until I couldn't take it anymore, the coil in my stomach felt like it was about to snap but I wasn't about to let that happen. I flipped us over with a smirk. He blinked rapidly up at me with clouded eyes, I suppressed a giggle and began to zip down his pants. unconsciously I began to pant as I pulled his erect member from his pants. I licked my lips and dipped my head down, taking his member into my mouth. Allen let out a loud moan and thrusted his hips up, silently begging for more. I complied to his wish and took as much as I could of his member into my mouth and sucked. Allen cried out and thrusted his hips up more, his member penetrated deeper into my mouth making me gag slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Allen gasped, half from guilt and half from lust. I lifted my head up and allowed his member to slide out of my mouth. Winking at him, I licked the tip and took his head into my mouth. Allen moaned again, his head falling back on the bed.

Allen apparently couldn't take it anymore, I felt his member twitch slightly before his load shot into my mouth with a loud cry. It was so much it could hardly fit in my mouth causing some of it to drip out. Holding back the need to giggle, I swallowed as much as I could not minding the bitter, salty taste.

I went back up to the white-haired boy I loved so much and smiled, he was just too adorable. His eyes were closed and sweat beaded down his temple, he was panting heavily and overall, no boy could beat his cuteness.

I dipped my head down and kissed him, "Allen." I whispered against his lips. His eyes slowly opened, he smiled warmly as he looked up at me. I wanted to so badly purr as he stroked my cheek with his human hand, the warm smile remaining on his face. Allen leaned up and kissed me before suddenly I found myself on the bottom again. I blinked confusedly at him as Allen moved down and slid off my soaked panties.

He smirked, "You're wet..." His tone sounded like a purr making me more wet than I already was. I pouted, "Tease..." Allen chuckled before I noticed his lips were undeniably close to my womanhood.

"A-Allen?" I muttered then let out a loud scream, as Allen lapped at my core. His tongue moved in and out of me almost like he was preparing me for what was soon to come. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back against my pillow, with a triumphant smirk Allen played with my clit with his thumb while digging his tongue deeper into me. Another scream climbed its way up my throat.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Fuck...!" I growled, still dazed from the intense pleasure as I leaned up slightly as Allen sat up, and we both looked to the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Allen! Are you in there?" Lenalee's voice called from behind the door.

'_Oh, it just **HAD** to be her!_' I mentally hissed. Allen quickly zipped up his pants and put back on his shirt, and he walked to the door while I knew well enough to hide. In Allen's closet more exact. I stepped into Allen's wardrobe and hid my nearly naked body in his clothes. I shivered from the scent. It smelt just like him...

I could hear Allen and Lenalee chatting for a moment, much to my dismay then I heard the door close and Lenalee's voice could no longer be heard.

"You can come out," Allen's soft voice called out. Blushing slightly, I pushed open the door to his wardrobe and stepped out.

Allen smiled and held out his hand to me, which I gladly took. He pressed his lips to the back of my hand, "We're being sent on a mission together."

I grinned, "Really?" He chuckled in response. "Good!" I nearly breathed and nearly jumped on him again, smashing my lips against his. Allen had no problem returning the kiss and pressed me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

The make-out session grew sloppier then our first, our hands touching everywhere we could on each other and our tongues tangling together. The moment would have been just perfect if Lenalee was there watching us.

"W-We should report to Komui..." Allen muttered in between our wet kiss. I purred, "Mmm, fuck that..." I kissed his lower lip, instinctively he turned his head slightly to make the kiss even deeper.

"A-Ah, Allen just fuck me already!" I finally groaned when we were forced to pull away for air, Allen moved to my neck after that.

Allen pulled away from my neck slightly after treating it with kisses, "A-are you sure?"

"Hell yes, I'm sure! I'm so fucking turned on right now that I can't think straight!" I muttered rather loudly, Allen blushed but nodded. He set me down only to gather me up in his arms again and walked over to his bed. He set me down and climbed on top of me.

Allen tilted my upper body up gently, he unhooked my bra that was never apparently removed and gave my cleavage a gentle kiss. With help from me I might add, I helped him pull down his pants along with boxers. I blushed as he wrapped my legs around his hips and positioned himself at my entrance.

He looked at me with uneasy eyes, "Damnit Allen! Fuck me!" I hissed.

Allen laughed softly and shook his head slightly, burying his face in my neck he pushed his member inside me. I let out a scream from the pain, I buried my face in Allen's shoulder. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart. Allen took my face into his calloused hands and kissed my falling tears away, my eyes shut from the pain.

He stroked my hair comfortingly, "I'm sorry but please bear with me. The pain will be gone soon." He promised in my ear. I nodded, "I trust you, Allen."

Allen continued to stroke my hair as the pain passed, "Mmmm... Move." I whispered in his ear. Allen nodded slightly and slid his member out of me then thrusted it back in again, letting out a cry as he pushed past my walls.

"Allen!" I screamed, arching my back and pressing my breasts against his chest making him groan. Allen pounded into me, and I couldn't help but moan with each thrust.

"Allen! Faster!" I moaned, gasping into his shoulder. Allen's breathe hitched before he thrusted his hips, pounding faster into me.

"H-Harder!" I shoulder, clawing his back as a result of needed something to hold onto. Allen obeyed my order, he pounded into me so hard I knew I probably would be limping for a week, but I didn't care. It just felt so damn good!

Allen's pupils dilated as he let out an animalistic cry, before I knew it I felt something warm explode in me causing me myself to reach my peak and come along with him. I threw my head back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the force of my orgasm. With a gasp of breathe, Allen collapsed next to me. Instantly I reached out to stroke his cheek. His glazed looking eyes opened to look at my own still lust-filled eyes.

Allen took my hand and pulled my naked body closer to him, his face buried in my hair.

"W-We should go report to... Komui..." Allen sounded dead tired as he panted. Poor boy. Well I wasn't saying I wasn't tired either.

"Y-Yeah..." I agreed, sat up and began putting back on my clothes. Once I was done changing, I turned back to Allen. He was still sweaty, his wrist covering his eyes as he let out deep slow breaths. I smiled and climbed over him, giving him a gentle kiss which he responded to.

Before I could pull myself back up, Allen pulled me back on top of him. His hand instantly roamed through my hair.

"I love you..." He whispered, my eyes widened. I tilted my head up from being buried in his chest to look at him, he gave me a warm, true smile. Allen sat up bringing me with him and kissed me again, "I love you." He repeated.

"Allen... I-" My breath hitched as I fought back tears, I pounced on him once more, knocking him back onto the bed again with an 'oof!'

"I love you!" I cried happily, even small tears running down my cheeks as I nuzzled into his chest.

Allen laughed merrily as he stroked my hair, giving my head a kiss.

'_Oh I can't** WAIT** to rub this in on Lenalee's **FACE**!_'

Allen suddenly smirked, "is that what was wrong earlier? You were jealous of Lenalee?" My eyes widened, and I smacked my forehead. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Allen nodded.

"Motherfucker...!" I hissed, turning my head away from Allen as I sat up. Allen sat up as well and wrapped an arm around me. "You have nothing to feel jealous of, I've always loved you, not Lenalee."

My eyes widened, "R-really?" I muttered, pulling away to look into his eyes. He smiled warmly and nodded, I returned the smile and leaned up and kissed him.

'_I am **SO** still gonna rub it in her face though..._'


End file.
